Little things
by Tinker J
Summary: *They* had a good laugh and forced me to post it...


_Disclaimer: Paramount owns them and I be damned if they don't know it…_

_ _

_Note: People, one in particular, told me to post it because they think it's funny. I wrote this during my politics seminar in about 50 minutes. Expect as much._

_It's rated PG, although there's nothing to it. I'm only using the words 'hell' and 'damn' once and that's as rude as it gets. _

_It's dedicated to my professor for obvious reasons. Without him I wouldn't have time to write things like *this*_

_Btw. If anyone can think of a better title, any title, please tell me. __J___

"Little things"

by veggieDana (01/16/01)

"Come on, Kathryn. Push."

"Shut up, Chakotay, " she growled in return. Her hair was plastered on her face and she felt like sweat was pouring out of every pore she possessed. Chakotay, of course, was not affected at all. Damn him anyway.

"Kathryn," he tried to calm her and put a hand on her right shoulder, "how 'bout breathing for a change?" Well, at least he got only death glared and not physically assaulted. Not that she was in shape to do so, mind you. She turned her head towards him.

"Chakotay," she panted, "if you don't shut up immediately, I'm going to kill you as soon as I get the chance." She had managed to lift her arm and poke a finger into his chest. "And that's a promise, mister." But he had lost her attention as she focused on her other problem at hand.

"Hmhm…" he chuckled and regretted it instantly as her head whipped around again. His hand came up in defense. "Now, c'mon, Kathryn. That wasn't a word but merely two syllables." Her eyes were gleaming dangerously. Even for him. So he did the only thing he could think of…he unlashed his dimples. Unfortunately it did not work the way it usually did. He would be lucky to survive her wrath afterwards.

"No, Chakotay. Won't work this time," she said through gritted teeth. "Won't work," she muttered and looked away.

"Kathryn, you'll only have to push once more and then you can rip me apart. "

"Don't temp me."

"Wouldn't dare. Next time…" he started.

"There won't be a next time, Chakotay," she answered sounding slightly resigned. He could see that her eyes were closed.

"But…" he did not get any further.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" she asked him whiningly. She just did not care anymore. She was far beyond that point and did not even care if he saw her like this or not. Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager was only human and this human being did want to go on anymore.

"C'mon, dear," Chakotay said and was rewarded with the desired reaction.Her eyes shot open and starred at him. "If you won't do it by yourself, I'll have to get Mr. Paris in here," he threatened good humored.

"Don't you dare," she growled again. A good sign.

"Don't temp me," he mocked her.

"Go to hell, Chakotay. Or better get over here so I can take care of it myself," she smiled sweetly.

"No, thanks. I'll pass."

"Coward!"

"Maybe, but it's a way to stay alive,"he replied. Not even he was that stupid. She just glared at him before her eyes became unfocused and he knew she was readying herself again.

"You can do it. You know it's the last one, " he supported her in a quiet voice.

"Hmpf," was the answer. An then she did it. She took a deep breath, gritted her teeth and for the 70th time this day she pushed her upper body of the ground. Her arms stretching, her back straight.

"Seventy," Chakotay yelled triumphantly.

That was it. It had been the last push-up she had been forced to do according to Paris' dare. The last one ever in her life, according to her body. And the last seconds Chakotay had left according to his smug grin. She collapsed onto the floor. Panting heavily and already thinking about how to get even with "mr-I'm-in-top-form" next to her. He was dead meat.

Tomorrow, when her sore muscles would let her get up again.

Yup, tomorrow was a good day to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like it? --Sent me chocolate.

Want to sue me for bodily injury? --Take a number and get in line. (You can still send me chocolate, though !)

Either way, tell me what you think. Pllleeeeaaaaaaaase. 

cpt_veggiedana@yahoo.com


End file.
